Famous
by Lost And Vampire Diaries Fan
Summary: Claire Littleton Has Become A Member Of The Famous Band DriveSHAFT And Her Life Gets Turned Upside Down As She's Entered A Whole New World Full Of Sex,Drugs And Rock And Roll.. Full Summary Inside
1. Auditions

**Famous**

**Summary: Bill Stone Is The Manager Of The Famous Band DriveSHAFT. He Decides That The Band Needs A Girl Singer To Raise More Popularity And To Help Out The Band Since Half Of Them Are Hooked On Drugs. Claire Littleton Goes To Audition And Gets Accepted And Claire's Life Is Turned Upside Down As She's Entered Into A Whole New World Thats Full Of Drugs,Sex And Rock And Roll.**

**Rated T For Drug Use,Swearing And Some Adult Themes. (There Wont Be That Much Adult Themes But Its Just To Be Safe)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Lost.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Auditions

Bill Stone Was A 42 Year Old Man Who Had Been Managing The Famous Band DriveSHAFT For 2 Years During That 2 Years DriveSHAFTS Popularity Had Just Kept Going Up And Up And Up.

There Album Had Been No 1 For 6 Weeks Straight In 5 Different Countries. They Had Toured Half The World And Now They Were In The Middle Of A World Tour That Started In 5 Days And Lasted Months.

Of Course Behind The Scenes DriveSHAFT Was Ok. Except That Liam Pace The Lead Singer And Charlie Pace The Bass Guitarist Were Hooked On Drugs. The Other Two Band Members John And Steve Would Have The Occasional Line But They Wernt Quite Hooked As Much As The Other Two.

Bill Had Decided That He Wanted DriveSHAFT To Become More Famous Than It Already Was. The Band Had Lodes Of Female Fans So He Decided If He Was To Hire A Girl Singer To Help Out The Band It Might Also Get Some Boy Fans.

At The Moment Bill Was On DriveSHAFTS Tour Bus Which Was Huge And The Design On The Bus Was DriveSHAFTS Logo Which Was Just The Name In Fancy Writting.

At The Moment This Bus Was Driving Down The Motorway The Driver Joey Who Had Drove This Bus Everywhere He Was In The Drivers Seat. Bill Was In The Main Part Of The Tour Bus With The Band. Liam Was Fast Asleep On One Of The Bunkbed's. Steve Was Sat On The Floor Playing Cards With John And Charlie Was Sat On The Couch Playing His Guitar.

Bill Hadnt Told The Band About His Idea To Get Another Band Member He Decided This Would Be The Right Time To Tell Them. He Put The Cigar Out He Was Smoking And Stood Up And Went Over To Liam And Gave Him A Smack Round The Head.

"Get Up Now You Lazy Sod I Have Something Important To Tell You Lot" Bill Yelled Down Liams Ear.

Liam Stirred But Diddnt Wake Sighed.

"Joey Can You By Any Chance Do A U-Turn" Bill Yelled To Joey Who Was Focusing On The Road.

"You Mean Turn It Around Now?"

"Yeah If You Can Joe"

"Sure Were Off The Motorway Now Anyway So Hold On"

When Joey Turned The Bus Around And Went Down Another Street Liam Fell Straight Out Of The Bed Charlie And Steve Started Laughing.

"Now Get Up I Have Some Important News To Tell You All"

Liam Stood Up And Rubbed The Back Of His Head And Went And Sat Next To Charlie On The Couch.

"Theres Other Ways Of Waking Someone Up You Wanker" Liam Said To Bill.

"Yeh Yeh Yeh I Know Anyway Theres More Important Things Right Now Then You And Your Bloody Head"

"Yeah Like This Important News Thing So Come On Bill What You Got Instore For Us Now" Charlie Said With A Grin On His Face.

"Before We Go On Tour Im Going To Hire Well Get A Female Singer To Join The Band"

"No Bloody Way" Said Liam.

"DriveSHAFT Is Us Not Us And Some Chick" Said Charlie.

"Its Already Been Decided Im Holding Auditions In An Hour Where Do You Think Were Going"

"You Said We Were Going On Tour" Yelled Liam

"We Are You Sodding Idiot Were Going On Tour In 5 Days With A New Addition To The Band No Arguments Ive Made By Decision"

The Band All Had Frowns On There Faces They Diddnt Want A New Member They Were Happy With Just Them Four.

"Oh And Guys" Bill Said.

They All Starred At Him. "If I Find Out Anyone Of You Have Hit On Her Or Slept With Her Your Fired That Counts For Everyone Especially You Liam"

"So Let Me Get This Straight Were Not Aloud To Decline To Having A New Band Member Were Not Aloud To Hit On Her And Were Not Aloud To Sleep With Her"

Bill Nodded.

"This Sucks" Liam Yelled While Throwing A Pillow At The Wall.

"Ohh Muscles" Said John While Laughing.

"Piss Off"

"Oy Ladies Stop The Arguing Anyway Were Nearly Here So Would Any Of You Be Happy In Joining Me On The Search For Our New Singer"

"Liam's Still Gonna Be Singing Right" Charlie Said With Great Concern.

"Yeah But Sometimes He Will Be Playing The Guitar And Sometimes She Will Play The Guitar While He Sings"

Charlie Nodded.

"So Are Anyone Of You Going To Join Me Or Am I Gong In Alone"

"So These Are All Gonna Be Girls Auditioning?" Asked Liam.

"Yes All Girls Between The Age Of 18-24" Bill Stated.

"Im There" Liam Said.

"Of Course..What About You Three"

They All Nodded.

"Er Fella's" Shouted Joey.

"Yeah"

"Theres Paparazzi Everywhere You Might Wanna Put On Some Glasses If You Still Want Your Sight"

Liam Put On Some Of His $450 Dollar Sunglasses. Steve Put On Some Of His Red Sunglasses While Charlie Put On His $25 Dollar Ones And He Grabbed His Black Hoodie And Put It On And He Also Put His Hood Up. John Had Decided Not To Where Any Glasses.

You See Every Single Band Member Of DriveSHAFT Was Famous Not Just One Not Two But Every Single One Of Them. Everyone Knew There Names,Asked For There Autographs,Had Posters Of Them,Gave Them Gifts It Was Just Madness.

"Right No Stopping For Autographs I Wanna Get In There As Fast As We Can"

"In Where?" Asked John.

"Ive Hired A Studio For 2 Hours"

"For What?" Asked John.

"For The Auditons You Nimwit" Said Liam. He Then Flicked John With His Finger At The Side Of His Head.

"Ok Im Going To Walk Infront Just All Follow Me Do Not Talk To Anyone Dont Give Them Any Detail About The Tour Or The New Album Got It"

"Got It" They All Said At The Same Time.

"Joey Stay In The Truck Drive It Around The Back We'll Meet You There In 2 Hours" Yelled Bill. Joey Nodded.

Bill Opened The Truck Door And As Soon As He Did All He Saw Was Flashing Light's He Put His Sunglasses On And Went Through The Crowd. He Heard People Yelling The Names Liam,Charlie,Steve,John He Also Heard Girls Screaming And Crying.

They Finally Got Inside Bill Shut The Door And Checked To See If Everyone Was There And They All Were. Except Now Charlie Had A White Polar Bear Teddy In His Hands And Steve Was Holding A Red Rose.

"You Two Got A Date" Bill Said With A Grin Slowly Spreading Across His Face.

"Na Some Girl Gave It To Em" Liam Stated.

"Wow Ya Dont Say"

Liam Rolled His Eyes And Gave Bill The Finger.

"Come On The Room We Want Is In Here"

The Band Went Down A Hallway Into A Room. In The Room Were Chairs And A Desk With A Women Sitting Behind It. Bill Walked Upto The Desk And Gave The Woman A Slip Which Was A 2 Hour Slot To Use The Room That Was Gonna Be Used For The Auditons.

The Woman Smiled And Nodded. She Informed The Band And Bill That The Auditions Would Start In 15 Minutes And She Would Send The Girls In One By One. Bill Smiled And Gave Her $500 Dollars For Her Help And For Letting Them Rent The Place For 2 Hours.

The Band And Bill Went Into Another Room Which Was Kinda Big It Had Pictures Of Flowers On The Wall. It Also Had A Big Long Table And 6 Chairs The Band And Bill Went And Sat Down On Them.

"Whats The Sixth Chair For?" Asked Liam.

"My Friend She's Called Monica And She's Gonna Help Us Out"

"Well Where Is She Then?" Asked Steve.

"She's On Her Way She Just Text Me She'll Be Here In 10 Minutes"

10 Minutes Later Monica Showed Up And Veronica The Woman Behind The Desk Had Brought Her In. Monica Shook All The Guys Hands And Introduced Herself She Then Gave Bill A Hug And Sat Down On The Chair Next To Him.

"Veronica!" Shouted Monica.

Veronica Came Running In.

"Yes?"

"Please Can You Get Me Some Water My Mouths A Little Dry"

Veronica Nodded. "Sure Can I Get Anyone Else Anything?"

"Yeah A Beer" Liam Said Then He Let Out A Little Chuckle.

"Uhmm...We Dont Have Beer"

Liam Shaked His Head. "I Know Luv"

Veronica Just Stood There She Was Really Shy And Wasnt Sure What To Do Next.

"Ok Boys Do You Want Anything" Bill Said

They All Shook There Head They Just Wanted To Get This Audition Over With They Were Hoping Bill Wouldnt Find No One.

They'd Only Tagged Along Because Liam Wanted To Check Out The Girls And Charlie,Steve,John Had Nothing Else To Do Except Stay In The Truck Since They Diddnt Really Know Austrailia.

Veronica Left And Five Minutes Later She Came Back With A Bottle Of Water She Then Gave It To Monica.

"I'll Start Sending Them In Bill" Veronica Said. Bill Nodded. Then Veronica Left The Room.

Within Minutes A Girl Came Walking In. She Had Long Black Hair Which Was Really Straight It Looked Like She Had Straightned It 20 Times. She Was Kinda Tall And She Was Wearing A Black Skirt With A Plain White Top On And She Had A Leather Jacket In Her Hands She Was Wearing Black High Heels And She Had Make-Up Plastered All Over Her Face.

"Whats Your Name Luv" Said Bill.

"Megan" She Had A Really Austrailian Accent.

"You From Around Here?"

She Nodded Her Head. "Yeah"

"Ok So Start Singing"

She Started Singing The Song Fearless By Taylor Swift. She Was Terrible At It She Diddnt Hit None Of The Notes And She Even Missed Some Of The Words From The Song.

Charlie Stared At Bill And Rolled His Eyes Under The Table Bill Hit Charlie's Leg With His Foot.

"Ow"

Everyone Turned There Heads And Stared At Charlie He Put His Head Down.

"Well Megan...That Was...Ok And We Have Your Number So We'll Give You A Call"

Megan Grinned And Left The Room And Within Minutes A New Girl Came In. She Had Ginger Curley Hair She Was Wearing A Sunflower Dress With A Denim Jacket Over It She Had No Make-Up On.

"Great A Friggn Hippy" Liam Whispered Into Charlies Ear.

Charlie Shook His Head And Ignored His Older Brother.

"Whats Your Name" Bill Asked Again.

"Charlotte Bowers" She Wasnt From Austrailia She Had An American Accent.

"Ok Show Us Your Stuff Charlotte Bowers"

She Sung A Maroon 5 Song This Love. She Was Quite Good At It She Wasnt Perfect But She Was Good.

"Ok Ok Stop" Bill Said She Frowned.

"How Long You Been Singing?"

"4 Years"

"Do You Play An Instrument"

She Bit Her Lip Then Slowly Shook Her Head.

"Sorry Were Looking For Someone Who Can Play At Least 2 Instruments"

"Fine Whatever" She Turned Around To Leave But Before She Was About Too She Turned Around And Faced The Band,Bill And Monica.

"But Before I Leave I Just Thought Id Warn You All That You'd All Be Lucky To Find A Singer As Good As Me In This Crap City You Assholes How Dare You Turn Me Away..You Boys Have Just Lost Yourselves Alot Of Money"She Stormed Out Of The Room She Was Angry.

Liam Turned To Face Bill. "This Is Useless Bill We Aint Gonna Find No One"

"Liam Shut It Theres Still A Couple Of Girls Left" Bill Yelled.

The Boys Were Getting Impatient And So Was Bill But He Wasnt Giving Up He Would Find A Decent Female Singer That Could Play At Least 2 Or More Instruments And Hopefully That Girl Would Be Polite And Not Be Another Charlotte.

Another Girl Came In She Had Short Blonde Hair With Pink Streaks In It She Had A Little Bit Of Make-Up On And Was Wearing Gym Shorts And A Football Top. The Girl Noticed The Guys Staring.

"Ive Just Come From The Gym I Diddnt Have Time To Change"

"Dont Worry Luv We Aint Complaining" Liam Said.

"Liam Shut Your Gob" Steve Said.

"Ok Whats Your Name?" Bill Asked

"Taylor"

"Ok Taylor Show Us What You Got"

"Uhmm I Diddnt Come Here To Sing"

"Im Sorry What?"

"I Kinda Want Autographs...Its Just Im A Huge Fan I Was At The Concert You Did Two Nights Ago You Guys Were Great"

Bill Shaked His Head While Steve And Charlie Grinned.

"So Can I Get Your Autographs Please"

"Sure Sure" Liam Said.

The Girl Smiled Wide She Was So Happy She Grabbed A Book Out Of Her Bag And Walked Over To The Table. She Ended Up Getting All There Autographs She Even Got A Picture With Them After That She Left And About 9 More Girls Came In And Bill Still Hadnt Found No One Yet.

"When Can We Leave Im Tired And Friggn Hungry" Said Liam.

"Yeah I Mean My Stomach's Kinda Sore Too I Could Use Fries And A Beer Right Now" John Said.

"Ohh I Would Kill For A Beer" Steve Said.

Charlie Just Sat There He Wasnt Hungry Though He Was Bored. He Just Wanted To Leave And Get Back To The Bus He Missed His Guitar.

"Right We'll Leave In 20 Minutes If We Still Havnt Found No One It Looks Like Its Just Gonna Be You Lot"

Liam Grinned. "Bloody Fantastic"

Another Girl Came In She Had Black Hair And Was Wearing Black Lipstick And A Black Dress With Black Tights And Black Boots She Was A Goth.

"Whats Your Name?"

"Maria"

"And Maria Are You Here To Sing Or Ask For Autographs"

"Uh...To Sing"

"Great Go On Then"

She Sung A Pretty Reckless Song She Was Terrible At It When She'd Done Singing It The Bands Ears And Heads Were Killing.

"That...Was...Great..We'll Give You A Call"

She Smiled And Left.

"Bye Bye Maria" Said Bill While Rubbing His Head.

"Now Can We Go"

"Not Yet We Have Two More Left Charlie Give Them A Chance"

When Bills Faith Of Finding A New Singer Were Crushed A Young Blonde Haired Woman Came Walking In. She Was Wearing Light Blue Denim Jeans And Was Wearing A Red Winter Coat Over It She Was Wearing Eye Liner And Mascara.

"Whats Your Name Luv"

"Claire...Claire Littleton"

"Ok Well Go On Then"

She Sung A Paramore Song Brick By Boring Brick She Was Great At It. She Hit All The Notes And She Sounded Just Like The Lead Singer Of Paramore. She Had Hayley Williams Voice The Band Was Just Shocked And Bill Was Grinning He'd Found A Girl Who Had A Great Voice And She Was Very Pretty.

"Do You Play An Instrument Claire?"

Claire Nodded Her Head. "Yeah The Guitar And The Piano"

"Gentleman We Have Found Ourselves A Singer"

"Really...Im...Im In?"

Bill Nodded. "Yeah Luv Your Bloody In Way In"

"Oh My God" Claire Gasped.

She Felt Like She Was Gonna Faint She Never Believed She'd Actually Get In.

"Is She Ok Baby Brother?" Liam Whispered To Charlie.

"Why Whats Wrong With Her"

"Hello She Looks Like Shes Gonna Pass Out"

Charlie Lifted His Head Up To Look At Claire. Liam Was Right It Looked Like She Was About To Pass Out.

Liam Was About To Get Up From His Chair When Charlie Stopped Him.

"She'll Be Fine Just Leave Her"

Bill Said Goodbye To Monica She Then Left.

"Alright Boys Go Out To The Bus Its Around Back Veronica Will Show You The Way Out ..There Should Be No Paparazzi So You Should Be Alright I'll Be Out In 10 Minutes"

"What About All The Auditioning Girls Wont They Be Out There"

"No Monica Will Have Sent Them Home"

"What About Her?" Asked Charlie While Pointing To Claire.

"Im Gonna Sort It Out Now Just Go Out To The Bus Boys" Bill Yelled.

The Boys Left Not One Of Them Said Anything To Claire Though Liam Did Wink At Her Before Leaving Which Made Her Feel A Little Uncomfortable.

When The Guys Had Left. Bill Sat Down At The Table.

"Ok I Just Have To Ask You Some Questions Before I Let You In The Band "

"Uhmm..Ok May I Ask Why"

"Its Just So I Know What Kind Of Person Im Letting In"

"Oh Right Ok..May I Sit Down"

"Yeah Of Course"

Claire Went And Sat At The Side Of Bill.

"Ok How Old Are You Claire?"

"Im 23"

"Do You Have Any Allergies?"

"No None"

"Im Guessing Your From Austrailia"

"Yeah I Am"

"Ok Do You Have Any Medical Conditions"

"No"

"Do You Have A Boyfriend"

Claire Bit Her Lip She Diddnt Want Them To Know About Thomas.

"Why?"

"Well Its Just I Prefer That No One In The Band Is Involved In A Serious Relationship"

"What..Why?"

"This Band Is The Only Thing I Have And If Someone Or Something Might Risk Breaking It Up Then I Have To Make Sure That It Wont Happen"

"No I Dont Have A Boyfriend" Said Claire.

It Was A Lie But Her And Thomas Weren't Serious And She Really Wanted To Be In The Band. This Was Her Big Break She Needed This And Wanted This So She Had To Lie.

"Great I Think Thats Everythig...Oh Do You Have Any Children?"

"No I Do Not"

"Ok Great I Think Thats Everything"

"Ok Well What Now?"

"Well You Can Go Home Pack Everything You Need"

"Yeah Then What?"

"We'll Pick You Up In 1 Hour If You Can Give Me Your Phone Number That Would Be Great"

"Oh Right Here" Claire Wrote Down Her Number On The Piece Of Paper That Bill Passed To Her.

"Can You Also Write Down The Address Where You Want Us To Pick You Up From"

"Yeah Sure" She Wrote Down The Address.

"Ok Well I'll See You Soon" Bill Stood Up And So Did Claire He Gave Her A Friendly Hug.

He Left The Room And So Did She.

She Coudlnt Believe It She Was Now Apart Of The Famous Band DriveSHAFT She Was Gonna Be A Rockstar!

* * *

**It Would Be Great If I Got A Review :)**


	2. Packing

**Thanks for the reviews everybody,**

**Lilabee i will try to improve my grammar,oh and for some reason when i upload my chapters onto fanfiction some of the words disappear its very strange but also very annoying since i have to re-read every sentence like 5 times just to make sure there's no mistakes.**

**For example when you gave me the advice for this sentence,**

**Liam stirred but diddnt wake up sighed.**

**It was actually- Liam stirred but diddnt wake up, Bill sighed.**

**For some reason the Bill part disappeared.**

**Debbie Lostgirl thanks for the review and i dont know about a sequel yet,but as soon as i do i'll let you know.**

**Ada23Mon ive stopped with the capital letters so dont worry and yes,there is going to be some C&C Romance :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Packing**

Claire had ran home, she had ran that fast her legs felt like they were about to drop off. Her hands were shaking, she was so excited she could hardly put the key in the keyhole.

When she finally was able to open the door she ran inside her and Thomas's 1 bedroom apartment.

The apartment was awful,the wallpaper was peeling off the walls,the carpet was filthy and had dirt stains all over it,Claire had tried to get the dirt stains out of the carpet, she had tried for months they just wouldn't come out.

She had bought over 10 different cleaning products they weren't that expensive since her and Thomas diddnt have that much money.

Thomas worked on a building site as a cleaner,his pay was terrible. Claire worked in a tattoo parlor and her pay was worse than Thomas's.

So all the products that she had bought they were all useless.

She had hoped Thomas would have been home by now,she needed to say goodbye to him, she wanted to say goodbye to him.

She ran into the bedroom and grabbed her suitcase from under the bed,there were lodes of boxes under the bed she hadn't quite got around to unpacking them all, so after 5 minutes of rooting around under the bed she found her blue suitcase.

She dragged it out from under the bed and threw it onto the top of the bed,for 20 minutes she ran around her room like a crazy person. She packed half of her clothes,pictures of her family and friends,her mascara and eyeliner,her favourite book Romeo and Juliet. She also grabbed her guitar and set it down near the bedroom. She then zipped up her suitcase and set it next to her guitar.

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a picture off the fridge,she then ran straight out the front door and ran down the street as fast as she could.

After dodging people and avoiding tripping and cracking her head open on the sidewalk, Claire arrived at st sebastian's hospital.

She went into room 214 the room she had been visiting for the last 5 month's. Claire's mother Carole Littleton had been in an accident a couple of months ago,she was driving to work and had crashed into another car ever since that, she had been in a coma.

Claire walked in and sat on the chair next to the bed she started panting,she was exhausted.

"Hey mom its me Claire," Claire had tears in her diddnt want to say goodbye to her mom like this,she wished she was awake.

"Mom,remember when i said i was going to audition for that singing thing." Claire bit down on her lip hard. "I got in mom they." Claire took a deep breath she wanted to try and finish the sentence without crying a river of tears. "They said, i was just the kind of girl they had been looking for."

Claire moved a strand of her mothers hair out of her face and put it behind her ear.

"So i wont be seeing you for awhile ... im going on tour for a couple of months, but dont worry as soon as im done i will come straight back here and see you straight away ok."

Claire kissed her mothers forehead. "You know what mom, i wish,.. i wish that you would just wake up and tell me if im doing the right thing."

Claire waited a moment,she knew her mother wasnt going to wake up though she stood there and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Bye mom,i love you"

Before leaving her mothers room,Claire placed the picture she had in her hand and set it on the drawers.

It was a picture of her and her mom.

Claire left the hospital with tears in her eyes,she looked at her watch and seen the time, in 15 minutes the band and Bill would arrive at the apartment to pick her up.

"Shit."

Claire ran back to her apartment hoping Thomas would be there,but apart of her didn't want him to be there she didn't want to deal with another goodbye. She turned the key in the keyhole and walked in to find Thomas standing over her guitar and suitcase.

"What the hell is going on here Claire!"

Claire just didn't want to deal with this but she had to unfortunately. "Remember the singing audition that i talked to you about"

"Yeah."

"I got it"

"Im sorry what?"

"I have to leave in 15 minutes, were leaving to go on tour"

"Again Claire, What!"

Claire put her head down. "Im sorry"

"How long is this tour gonna last for Claire?"

"About 8 months"

"8...8 Months are you,...are you fucking kidding me!"

"Thomas please dont yell,look im sorry but this is my big break"

"What about me Claire"

"Well when were back over here i... i will come and visit you i promise"

"Well you wont have to come and visit me"

"What, well why not?"

"Cause were over Claire, now get the hell out"

"Your throwing me out of my own apartment"

"No since you will now be living in high class hotels,and drinking expensive champagne,you wont need this crappy apartment anymore"

"Thom-"

"Get out Claire,i dont ever want to see you again"

Claire was heartbroken she didn't want to end it like this but she didn't have any other choice,So she grabbed her guitar and placed it in her guitar case. She then picked up her suitcase and her guitar case and left the apartment.

She walked down the street and sat on the sidewalk and waited for the guys to show up. She held back all her emotions,she didn't want the band knowing her private life after all they were strangers to her.

After 15 minutes of sat on the sidewalk Claire was about to give up and go home,well since Thomas had thrown her out she would probably just stay at a friends house,But lucky for her the tour bus came driving down the street.

The bus spotted Claire,Joey parked it up on the side of the road.A guy wearing a black hoodie came out with a huge grin on his walked up to Claire and picked up her guitarcase.

"Oh dont worry, i can manage"

"If you could manage you could leave the band and join the circus"

Claire let out a chuckle,she thought he was kind of funny plus he was cute.

Little did she know that Charlie was high,Him and Liam had bought 2 baggies of heroin 30 minutes ago from a dealer they had found in some bar.

Claire didn't notice anything since she had never seen no one high, plus she just thought that Charlie's personality was just cheerful.

Charlie helped Claire with her belongings,he showed her around the truck, he tried to make her feel welcome.

Charlie introduced Claire to all the band members,Liam was just out of it so meeting him wasnt particularly great,Meeting John was ok, except she noticed he kept staring at her ass,meeting Steve was ok except he was to busy concentrating on the t.v.

She didn't get to meet Joey the driver since he was in the drivers seat driving,she didn't get to see Bill again since he was in the passengers seat.

So it was just her and the band in the main part of the bus.

She went and sat on the bottom bunk, she sat as close as she could to the wall so the band couldn't see her, at that moment in time she felt so alone and scared.

"Is she alright?" John asked Steve.

Steve looked at Claire,he could hardly see her it looked like she had glued herself to the wall.

"Yeah she looks fine to me now sod off i wanna see this"

Steve was way too concentrated on the t.v to give a damn about anything else, John looked around the bus.

Liam was sleeping on the couch he was lay across it, his arms were hanging off it and it looked like he was was drooling.

Charlie lay across the top bunk he was staring at the ceiling,while Claire was on the bottom bunk,he couldn't see what she was doing.

Charlie leaned his head over the bed to see Claire,she was sat against the wall with her legs crossed.

"May i help you?"

"Oh uhm..sorry i was just checking to see if your alright"

"Im fine thanks"

"Im Charlie by the way." Charlie leaned his hand down the bed and held it out, Claire shook it.

"Im Claire its nice to meet you Charlie"

Charlie smiled. "Nice to meet you too." Charlie leaned back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling again but this time he had a huge smile across his face.

* * *

Claire was awoken by laughter she hadn't even realised that she had fallen asleep,she climbed out of the bunkbed and seen all the guys sat round each other.

Liam was sat on the couch, with Charlie sat next to him and Steve and John,they were sat on the floor.

"Hey look who finally decided to wake up." Shouted Liam.

"You alright luv?" asked John.

Claire yawned. "Yeah im fine thanks"

She stood there awkwardly, she was unsure of what to do next.

"Come and join us luv" said Liam.

"Uhmm alright then" she went over and sat next to John who was sat on the floor.

Liam started shaking his head. "Sit up here,we wouldnt want you to get a sore ass on your first day."

Liam and Steve bursted out laughing. Claire felt really uncomfortable,though even though she felt like that, she still stood up and went and sat in the middle of Charlie and Liam.

Liam put his arm around her,she wanted to shake it off him though she didn't want to be rude, she thought he was just being friendly.

"So dream about anything good?." Liam asked

"Uhmm im sorry what?"

"You were asleep therefore, did you dream about anything good"

"Uhh, no"

"Liam your scaring the shit out of her,leave her alone." Said John.

"No i aint." Liam turned his head to Claire. "Am i scaring you luv?"

In her head Claire said yes,cause he was, its like he was high or something she thought.

She thought he was really creepy,she prefered him when he was fast asleep.

"No your not scaring me." She said.

He grinned so wide it looked like he had a coat hanger in his mouth. "Good."

"So Claire, tell us a little bit about yourself"

"There's not much to tell Liam... your names Liam right?"

It was hard remembering all there names.

"Yeah my names Liam and come on,there must be somethings about yourself"

"Im kind of a private girl,i like to keep all my business and my past to myself, sorry Liam"

Liam nodded. Charlie felt like he was about to throw up,the heroin was wearing off he only had a little. Liam of course had quite a bit,plus while Claire was asleep he managed to have another line in the bathroom.

All the boys had agreed in the bar that they wouldn't tell Claire about the drugs,just incase she went and told on them to Bill.

Little did they know that Bill already knew,he found out 3 weeks ago when he saw the difference between there moods when they wern't high and when they were high.

Claire had been sat on the couch for about 20 minutes,inbetween Charlie and Liam. She was really bored,the boys were talking about some rugby game,she had no interest in it.

Claire took Liams arm off her shoulders, he frowned. "Im just going to the bathroom, be right back."

Claire stood up and went down the bus to find the bathroom.

"Wait,she doesn't know where the bathroom is does she"

Liam grinned. "Well then,i guess i will have to go and show her"

Liam was about to stand up when Charlie pushed him back down.

"Dont worry about her,she will be fine if you all keep following her she's gonna freak out,let her be,give her some space." Charlie said.

Liam nodded. "Alright then,i guess i will just have to wait"

"Wait..wait for what Liam?"

"You know what im on about baby brother." Liam said with a grin on his face.

Charlie shook his head. "No you cannot and i repeat cannot sleep with her,what about what Bill said."

"What about it,do you actually think she will tell him"

"Err yeah,she isnt like other girls Liam"

"Hate to break it to you Liam but i think Charlies right,she aint like any girl ive met before,shes actually kind and good,she would never sleep with someone like you." Said Steve.

Liam shook his head."Na i can get her"

Charlie shook his head and stood up, he went down to the end of the bus to see if Claire was alright.

He saw her stood outside the bathroom door with her eyes shut.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She jumped and opened her eyes,she hadn't heard no one coming.

"Oh yeah im fine"

Charlie nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Do you need to go?" Claire asked.

"Oh no im good,i just thought id come and check to see if you were ok."

"Im fine thanks Charlie"

They both just stood there for a moment not saying anything to each other. Claire then walked past Charlie and went back down into the main part of the bus to join the band.

* * *

**Please review as always and if you have a problem with anything in this chapter,or you see any error's then please feel free to tell me in a review.**

**A/N: Oh and i know this chapters kinda boring,but dont worry there's plenty of drama to come. :)**


	3. Smoking Part 1

**Sorry i know i know i havn't updated as soon as i normally do ive just been really busy anyway here is chapter 3.**

**Oh and yeah ive changed by name to Lost and Vampire Diaries fan instead of Lost And Twilight Fan **

**Now i know this chapter is short but dont worry since its just part 1 there is gonna be a part 2 im gonna start writting it over the weekend :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Smoking Part 1**

After spending the whole day talking to the band about random topics Claire had gone to bed at 10:30.

Shortly after her Liam went to bed then John then Steve and then Charlie.

During the night Claire woke up due to Liam's snoring. At first she hadn't realised what it was since it was coming from the top bunk and during the day she had learned that Charlie had had his tonsils taken out when he was 7.

"What the hell is that" Claire said to herself while climbing out of the bottom bunk bed.

"Its just Liam" Said a calm voice.

Claire jumped. She didn't think anyone else was awake at this time of the night.

She looked at her wristwatch it was 2:30 in the morning.

"Who's There?"

Claire tried to see who was there, but she couldn't see them they were invisable,hidden in the dark like a creature who only comes out at night.

Claire walked into the dark and seen Charlie lay across the couch with a cigar in his hand.

"You...smoke cigars...arnt they for like guys who are in there 50's or think they live in the 50's"

Charlie let out a chuckle. "There Bills and i was kinda craving for a fag and since i was out, i borrowed one of his cigars"

"Oh right" Claire said while nodding her head.

"But Claire can you do me a favor and not tell him he has a bloody bad temper"

Claire nodded her head and smiled.

"Anyway what you doing up so late.. couldn't sleep,have a bad dream?"

"Na actually i woke up because of this weird strange noise i heard"

"Really what did it sound like?"

Claire grinned. "It sounded like a pig but i dont think it was actually a pig,it was coming from the top bunk"

Charlie laughed. He laughed so hard he thought he was gonna wake up someone, but none of them even made a sound.

"What...what is it?"

"Claire that wasnt a pig it was Liam,he was snoring"

"Oh..right"

Claire blushed,Her cheeks felt like they were on fire she felt really dumb and stupid.

"Sorry i guess i didn't realise that it was snoring, i must be more tired then i think i am"

"Guess so" Charlie said while having another smoke of the cigar he held in his hand.

Charlie noticed Claire staring at him smoking the cigar.

"Oh im sorry do you want some?" Asked Charlie.

Claire shook her head. "Oh no thanks i dont smoke"

"You dont smoke...seriously"

"Yeah ...why"

"Its just everyone i know smokes"

"Well not anymore i guess"

"I guess" Said Charlie while still puffing on the cigar.

"Whats it like?" Claire asked.

"What smoking"

Claire nodded.

"It ok i suppose, why have you never smoked before"

Claire shook her head.

"Seriously not even in high school or at a party"

"Nope never i was a good girl i still am"

"Well would you like to try some just a little,i mean it wont do any harm"

Claire wasnt sure what to do she really wanted to try plus she diddn't want to look or feel stupid infront of Charlie,then again she had never tried a cigarette or cigar in her life i mean what could one little puff do.

"Sure why not"

Charlie sat up on the couch and patted the space next to him.

Claire went and sat next to Charlie,he handed her the cigar and she slowly brought it to her mouth and inhaled the smell it was kinda gross she thought. She then brought it to her mouth and started smoking it just like Charlie had.

Charlie watched as she brought the cigar to her mouth,after 5 minutes of watching Claire smoke the cigar he once held, Claire handed it him back.

"So was it what you expected"

"No it was actually ok,at first the smell was kind of disgusting but then for some reason the bad smell it just went and it was replaced with this great one"

"Yeah thats the effect of smoking,gotta love it." Said Charlie.

Charlie was kind of tired and he felt ill,he had decided to have a smoke to see if it would help him forget about the drugs but it hadn't and now all he wanted was to hold a baggie in his hand right there right now.

Claire saw Charlie's face change it kind of scared her one minute he was smiling and laughing the next he was frowning and shaking.

"Are you ok your hands are like...shaking"

"Im fine im just really tired i guess"

"Oh im sorry i diddn't mean to disturb you"

"No it was fine i kind of liked having you around, your good company"

"I am?" Asked Claire.

"Yes you are"

"Thanks Charlie,hey do you know where we are like right now?" Asked Claire.

"What?"

"The bus its moving therefore were going to a destination,where is that destination?"

"Oh the airport,were catching a flight well getting on out private plane then flying to florida for the first concert of this world wide tour you've been told about"

Claire nodded her head. "Oh right..got it"

Claire stood up. "Im gonna get to bed,night Charlie"

"Night Claire" Charlie said while lieing back down across the couch.

Claire made her way back to her bed and lay down on it and within minutes she was asleep.

* * *

Claire woke up to hear someone yelling.

She sat up and peeked her head out of the bed and seen Bill yelling at Charlie.

"I dont bloody care if you feel ill or you have a fear of flying your getting on that plane"

"Bill,come on man cut me some slack"

"Maybe if you wern't up flirting and stealing my cigars you would be in better shape"

"Wit wooooooo" Said Steve,John,Liam at the same time.

"Sod off" Said Charlie.

"This conversation is over now get your ass off the couch and get bloody changed, you have a flight to get on"

"Ergh"

Claire diddn't want to move she slowly moved back so she was near the wall hidden from the band.

She diddn't like fighting or yelling she had heard it her whole life with her dad and mom.

She reached down into her pocket and grabbed her ipod,she put the earphones in her ears and played one of her playlists.

_So go get your shovel_

_and we'll dig a deep hole_

_to bury the castle bury the castle_

_go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole_

_to bury the castle bury the castle_

_ba da ba da ba da ba da ba da ba da_

After 10 minutes of replaying the same song over and over again Claire shoved her ipod in her pocket and got out of bed.

Liam was on the sofa with steve playing cards,it looked like they were playing poker since Liam kept yelling raise.

John was folding up some of his clothes and re-arranging his suitcase,and she couldn't see Charlie since he was in the bathroom changing.

"Where's Charlie?" asked Claire.

"In the bathroom changing" Said John.

"Oh Right"

Claire looked down at her clothes thats she was still wearing from yesterday,she looked at all the guys they had all changed and were wearing clean clothes.

Charlie came out of the bathroom and into the living area he sat on the top bunk and lay down staring at the ceiling.

Claire grabbed her bag and carried it to the bathtroom.

Once she was in there she changed into a black tracksuit,she tied her hair up,brushed her teath and she applied eye liner and mascara to her eyes,she then brushed her golden blonde hair and let it hang over her shoulders.

When she came out John and Liam were staring at her.

"Dude,the game" Yelled Steve at Liam.

Liam shook his head and turned to face Steve. "Yeah,sorry man"

Claire went and sat on the bottom bunk and decided to read her book until time passed and then she would arrive at the airport and begin her new life.

* * *

**A Review Would Be Great :)**


	4. Smoking Part 2

**Thanks for the reviews all,hope you enjoy part 2 and again sorry if its been awhile like i said im really busy at the moment.**

**Oh and my other story i had to get rid off here's the reason why:I messed the whole storyline up and the grammar was terrible, so sorry but im just gonna be focusing on this story at the moment.**

**

* * *

**

**Smoking Part 2**

"Ok ok ok,gather up" Bill said to the band.

The band stood up and walked over to Bill who was now stood in the back part of the bus.

"There's alot and i mean alot of paparazzi and fans out there,all stay together,again dont talk to them dont even look at them if you can"

"Uhmm,isnt that a tad mean" Claire said.

"No it isnt luv not when we have a 2.00 flight to get on" Bill yelled.

Claire bit her lip and nodded her head.

"Ok get your suitcases, your crap and whatever else you have cause were getting of this bus in 5 minutes and i want everyone ready,everyone including you Liam"

Liam sighed he really couldn't be bothered with Bills mood today he just wanted to get out of the screaming crowd and get on the airplane and have a nice long afternoon nap.

Charlie was also extremely tired after he had stayed up all night staring at the walls had just couldn't sleep at all.

John had slept like a baby same for Steve.

Claire had slept ok as well though after her little talk with Charlie she was shattered,so as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a lamp.

Claire looked around and noticed the band pacing back and forth.

One minute they were panicking about the fans and next they were worrying if they had all there clothes packed, and the next they were as chilled as a pack of ice cubes,she found the band very confusing.

"Right you lot get over here now" Bill yelled.

They all walked up to Bill again,who now seemed alot more calmer then before.

"Right as soon as i open these doors i want you all to follow me as fast as you can,im going to go in front then Liam can follow me then Steve can follow Liam and so on,now do you all understand"

No one spoke up so Liam decided to speak for the group.

"Yeah we perfectly understand Bill"

"Good,now get in a line and for pete's sake dont forget your suitcases"

The band all carefully lined up Liam was infront behind him was Steve then John then Charlie and at the back of the line was Claire.

Bill went and stood infront of Liam he put on some raybans as did Liam and Steve.

Charlie ended up putting his hood up,he couldn't find his glasses.

John diddn't bother wearing any glasses and neither did Claire,she was a little confused at the moment she had never ever experinced waiting in a van and about to exit it to find 50 screaming girls and flashing camera's about to blind her.

Bill opened up the door and was the first to step out into the frenzy.

There was camera's everywhere along with reporters and girls screaming and crying.

At one point Claire had to put her head down,the flashing had got to much,way way to much.

She ended up bumping into Charlie accidently,he was really sweet though he offered his hand to her,she grabbed it and he helped her through the crowd.

After 10 minutes of dodging what seemed like the world the band made it into the airport.

As soon as they made it through the doors Charlie quickly let go off Claire's hand.

"Alright,listen up" Bill said in a calm voice.

The band turned there heads.

"We need to be at terminal 3, were gonna go through the tunnel and our plane should be there"

"Got it" Charlie said.

"Now come on!"

Bill really hated being late,he always made a plan and at the moment this plan was going ok so far.

The band quickly tried to keep up to Bill,Claire was literally running,boy he could walk fast!

* * *

They arrived at terminal 3 within 20 minutes which was great according to Bill since it was at the other side of the airport.

Claire was starting to get really really nervous,as she was walking through the tunnel she kept taking deep breaths.

She felt like she was about to pass out,though the other half of her wanted to scream, she was very excited!

When they arrived at the plane there was a woman stood there she looked like she was an air hostess.

She was wearing a uniform and had a little name tag by the looks of it her name was Katherine.

Claire's idea of the woman being an air hostess was confirmed when she saw Liam asking her to bring him two pillows before the plane takes off.

* * *

After 10 minutes of getting the band on the plane Bill was sat in one of the passenger seats with a glass of orange juice in one hand and a sports magazine in the other.

John was sat next to Steve they were playing cards to entertain themselves since Steve hated flying.

Liam had his two pillows and was now lieing on them, he was sleeping like a baby.

Charlie was sat three rows behind Claire,he was listening to his ipod while trying to write a song on a little paper napkin.

Claire was writting in her diary,she kept the diary low and placed it on her knee's she diddn't want anyone to see or find out she had a diary.

She wanted privacy.

"Ok guys im about to lift off,please put your seatbelts on and do not unbuckle them until the green light starts flashing,if you are unsure where this light is its above the curtain at the front,also if you need anything just press the button that's over your head's and Katherine will be at your aid,thank you and enjoy" Informed the Pilot.

Within 4 minutes they were moving.

Claire always hated lift offs she tucked her diary in her bag that was placed on the seat at the side of her and she then closed her eyes.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Charlie diddn't notice that someone was calling his name until he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

He looked up and seen Claire,he took his ear phones out.

"Uhhh,yeah?"

"Oh im sorry i was hoping you could tell me some information,about the flight times"

"Uhmm, yeah whatcha wanna know Claire?"

"How long is this flight"

"2 hours"

"Oh right,thank you"

She was about to turn around when Charlie called her back.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to sit next to me,just incase your lonely or something,you dont have to if you dont want though"

Claire smiled."I would love to sit next to you"

Charlie moved from the seat he was sat in and into the seat next to it, which was by the window.

Claire sat in the seat he was once in.

"So uhhh you like flying?" Charlie asked Claire.

Claire let out a little chuckle.

"Yeah Charlie,its ok do you like flying?"

"Oh i hope you diddn't mean like actual flying like birds do, i meant on a plane"

Claire let out another chuckle,he was so cute she thought to herself.

"I know whatcha meant and yes,flying in a plane is ok"

Claire was about to start up a different conversation but those plans were ruined when Liam came over.

"Ello baby brother,hey Claire"

"Hey Liam" Charlie said.

"Hey you know what after that sleep im in the mood for a good old conversation" Liam said.

Charlie sighed and Claire wasnt to happy about him joining them either but who was she to tell him to bugar off,after all he is Charlie's brother.

"Scoot over luv" Liam said to Claire.

Claire moved over into the middle seat so now she was sat inbetween Charlie and Liam.

Fantastic she thought to herself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter,a review would be fantastic :)**

**Ok right would you guys prefer**

**1-Long chapters (but you will have to wait awhile until i update like a week)**

**2-Me update every 3-4 days but short chapters.**


End file.
